Acceptance
by PaperBackWriter1994
Summary: Bella is a senior in highschool who is not like other girls. She is overweight and is chastised about it all the time. That is until Edward comes into town. Will he turn her life around or just hurt her like everone else? Rated M for obvious reasons :D
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfic for twilight... i hope you like it! sorry if it is bad...like i said it is my first try at this...so with out further ado here is my story. :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Acceptance…..that is all I have ever wanted in life. Just to be accepted, to be accepted by my family, people at school, and just everyone. You see I am not like other girls, I am overweight and no one can seem to accept me for the way I am. I do have some friends that actually do love me for the way I am and I will love them forever for it. Their names are Rosalie and Alice. They are also very beautiful and have amazing bodies. We are all the best of friends.

My family, however, doesn't accept me for the way I look. My mother, Renee, is like a weight Nazi. I swear it's like her goal in life to make me get skinny just so she could be happy to call me her daughter. My father, Charlie, is just there he doesn't say much and because of that I love him a lot. He doesn't seem to be bothered by my weight, which is why he is my favorite parent.

There are also people at school who like to make fun of me behind my back. They think that I don't hear them…but I do…oh believe me I do. I just want to be accepted….is that such a bad thing? I don't think it is…but to others it must be a huge fucking deal. So that is basically my life at the moment in a nut shell. Oh and before I forget, my name is Bella Swan, nice to meet you.

Today is the first day back to school and I am finally a senior. Thank god! I have waited for this day since my first year of high school as a freshman. Since then I have hated my high school experience but Rosalie and Alice have made it worthwhile. It still amazed me beyond belief that they preferred to hang out with me and be my best friends. I would have thought that they would want to be friends with the cool group. That group consisted of the schools biggest bitches; Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. They were the girls who tormented me on a daily basis. I hate them with every fiber of my being but there was nothing I could do about it. So I just bit my tongue and walked away, thus making me the better person by doing this.

While I was upstairs in my room getting changed my mother called me downstairs because she had something that she wanted to tell me. So with that I put on my favorite t-shirt, which was a black Led Zeppelin shirt, with my jeans and my black vans. I began to talk downstairs and go into the kitchen because that is where my mom was. Then she began to talk.

"Bella, I know that I haven't been the best mother and the most supportive. I have been talking with your father and he helped me realize that it shouldn't matter what size you are we still love you the same. And to make up for all the years that I have been unsupportive, and since it is your senior year, me and you father bought you a new car! You don't have to drive the truck anymore!" said my mother

"Wait…are you serious? You bought me a new car?"

"Yes we did. We thought that this could be an early graduation gift." She said with a smile

"I cannot believe you did this for me! What kind of car is it?" I said with excitement

"Well go outside and see for yourself"

And with that I bolted outside and saw my brand new car…I was speechless. My brand new car that my mother and father bought me was brand new silver BMW X5 xDrive50i. That car, well more like SUV, was about $58,000. I cannot believe they got me this car.

"Are you serious? You got me this car! This car is so expensive!" I said in disbelief

"We know but we thought that you deserved this car. And you also told your father about this car being your dream one so we thought we should get you what you wanted."

"Oh my goodness you are the best parents ever!" I said with the biggest smile in the world, "I have to go show Rosalie and Alice!"

"Ok well you better go school starts in 20 minutes and I think you should leave now so that you can show off your new car to all the people at school" my mother said.

"Yes I think I will do that. And thank you again for the nest car ever! You two are the best!"

And with that I got my backpack from inside my house and got in my car and headed towards school. When I got there, all the people at school turned to look at me and my car. It felt so good to me. Then I saw Rosalie and Alice by their cars and went to go park right next to them. Once I got out of my car they hounded me with questions.

"Oh, my gosh! Bella when did you get this car?" squealed Rosalie.

"Well my mom finally realized that he should accept me for the way I am and she and my dad bought me this car."

"Wow Bella you are so lucky!" said Alice

"Thanks well I think that we should get to our lockers don't want to be late now do we?" I said with a grin

"No we wouldn't want that," said Rosalie, "oh! I almost forgot my cousins are going to come over and visit for the rest of our senior year meaning that they will go to school with us."

"Oh which cousins are we talking about here?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well my cousin Edward and Jasper" said Rosalie.

"Wait did you just say Jasper?" said Alice

"Yea why?" said Rosalie

"You know that I have had the biggest crush on him since like forever!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Well now is your chance to make a move," said Rosalie, "oh and Bella can go out with Edward"

"Ha ha very funny Rose," I said with amusement, "do you not see me clearly? I'm not exactly the type of girl guys go for you know."

"Oh shut up Bells! We think that you are beautiful the way you and my cousin will love you. He likes girls for who they are and not what they look like." Said Rosalie

"Well I guess so…but wait when are they coming again?" I asked

"This weekend which reminds me that I wanted to invite you guys over to have dinner at my house and meet them. I really want us to become and close group of friends." Said Rosalie

"Sounds good to me," said Alice, "how about you Bella, you up for it?"

"Yeah I guess I just hope that they like me" I said in an uneasy tone of voice.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well i hope you liked my first attempt at a story...review please if you would like more :D and i promise to be up to date with all my updates and i will promise to update when i get 2 reviews for this story**

**XOXO Clarissa :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow i honestly didnt think that i was going to get any reviews for at least like a month...I am very happy that all of you like my story...here is the secnd chapter and i hope that you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

When Alice, Rosalie, and I walk into school I just keep my head down. They seem to be the exact opposite from me. When they walk into school they walk with their heads up high and all the boys at our school seem to drool over them. But hey there is nothing I can do about that, they are gorgeous and it's not their fault that most of the boys at our school can't keep it in their pants. So then we all walk out to our lockers and gather our things for our first class.

"Hey Bella can I see your schedule?" asked Alice

"Yeah sure here it is" I said while rummaging through my backpack and handing her the slip.

"No fucking way!" said Alice while smiling and jumping up and down with excitement.

"What? What's wrong?" I said with concern on my face

"Well I just checked my schedule and we have all the same classes together! Quick Rose hand me your schedule too" Alice said to Rosalie

"Ok here it is" Rosalie said while handing her the piece of paper

"No fucking way!" said Alice again

"Let me guess, we all have the same classes together this year?" I said with excitement in my voice

"Yes we do!" screamed Alice

Then we all start jumping up and down with excitement and we eventually die down.

"Wait so then what is our first class together?" I asked Alice

"The first class we have is home economics, then its pre-calculus, English 4, history, and Italian 4."

"Cool I can't wait" I said

School dragged on for the rest of the week. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy having my best friends in the same classes as me. It's just that I have been dreading this weekend since Rosalie told me about it. According to her they are arriving from the airport around 4 pm on Saturday. So it was Alice's brilliant idea that we should have a sleepover at Rose's house so that we could get ready there and go with her to pick up the boys. The only way I agreed to this was that she let me take my car to go pick them up. Of course she agreed to it, but then she also said that she and Alice would have free reign to dress me up for Saturday night. Dressing me up included my hair, makeup, wardrobe, and shoes. They are lucky that they are my best friends and that I would do anything for them. I just hope that this weekend will go good and that her cousin Edward likes me. Who am I kidding he would never like me, but a girl can always hope.

So here I am in my car heading home after school on a Friday. I have Alice and Rose in the car with me, they insisted on coming home with me so that they could pick out my wardrobe and choose and outfit for me. But I do have a request and I hope that they agree to it. Said request is that I can wear my Beatles t-shirt and jeans for when we go to pick them up. We are going to an airport so might as well be comfortable.

So we arrived at my house and before I even got out Rose and Alice bolted to my front door awaiting me to go over to them so that I could open it.

"You guys are that anxious to raid my wardrobe aren't you" I said with amusement in my voice

"Well of course we are," said Rosalie, "we finally have free reign to dress you this weekend and I don't want to lose anytime I have to choose your outfits!"

"Ok Rose calm down" I said with a laugh

Then I opened the door and they ran upstairs and into my bedroom. I barely had enough time to tell my mom that I was home before Alice came running down the stairs to take me up to my room so that they could get started. When we got there I thought that it was the perfect time to tell her my request

"Ok since you guys have free reign over me and all I just want to request one thing if that isn't too much to ask for" I said

"Sure tell us what it is that you want" said Rosalie.

"Well since I am the one that is going to be driving and such to the airport, I thought it be only fair that I get to wear my Beatles t-shirt to go pick them up. I just want to be comfortable while picking them up." I said afraid to look up to see their reactions. After about a minute of them not saying anything I looked up to see them contemplating my request. They whispered a little back and forth to each other then after a couple of more seconds Alice spoke up.

"Well since you are the one that is going to be driving it would be ok, but when we do pick them up Edward has to sit in front with you while Rose, me and Jasper sit in the back." Alice said with a big smile.

Damn I wasn't expecting that but then I had something else up my sleeve.

"Fine but I also get to be the DJ, it is my car after all" I said with a grin

"Deal!" they both said at the same time.

"It's a good thing that we all like the same kind of music" said Rose

"Well then let's get started the faster we get this over with the better" I said

"Don't worry Bella we will try to make this as painless as possible" she said with an evil grin

So far I don't think that this was such a good idea after all…

When they were done they ended up choosing two outfits for me to wear, one for the dinner and one for the next day when we would all go out to the movies and just hang out with her cousins. The dinner outfit consisted of a black dress I had with white polka dots on it, it also had a red sash that went around under the bust and ties up behind my back with a black cardigan and my black ballet flats. I was really happy that they chose that particular dress because it didn't make me look as big as I actually was. The outfit they chose to go to the movies consisted of my jean shorts with my pink top that had a huge black bow sewed on it with a black cardigan and my black ballet flats. I was actually pleased with all of the outfits they picked out. The outfit that I picked out for Saturday to pick up the boys was my black Beatles t-shirt with my jeans and my black and grey vans. Rose and Alice didn't like the outfit that much but I was comfortable and that was all that mattered.

Then we all got into my car and drove to Rose's house. Her house was so beautiful; it was a two story house with 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Her den was a full on movie theatre complete with a bar and a projector with a white screen. When we got to her house it was about 7 pm. We went into her house, greeted her parents, and went straight up into her room.

"So what shall we do first," asked Rose, "should we order pizza, watch a movie or just hangout in my room and chill?"

"How about we order pizza and watch movies until we fall asleep" I suggested

"Wow that sounds like a good idea," said Alice, "let's do that Rose"

"Ok well you guys go pick out a movie while I go order in the pizza" said Rose. Then she disappeared into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Ok Alice what kind of movie do you want to see? Comedy, horror, romance?" I asked Alice

"Hmm that's a tough one, how about comedy. Can't go wrong with a comedy" said Alice

"True that!" I said while laughing.

We ended up watching the hot chick, white chicks and the hangover. We all were laughing our asses off; we ended up going to sleep around 3 am. We all woke up around 12 in the afternoon and Rose and Alice were going crazy because they said that they thought that wasn't enough time to get me and them ready. So I decided to give them a break and be the one who took a shower first. When I was done Rose went in next. Alice said that she would go last since her hair was short and easy to style. So while Rose was in the shower I got changed into my outfit and Alice began doing my hair. First she blow dried it and then she began to straighten it with her flat iron. Instead of it just being straight down she flipped it in, doing that ended up showing all the layers I had in my hair. When she was done I loved it, and by that time Rose was finally out of the shower. Then Alice went in and Rose began doing her hair. She ended up blow drying her hair straight but flipped in also. When she was done she moved onto me to begin doing my makeup. She decided to do light look with a very light smoky eye and peach tinted lip gloss. When she was done and I looked at myself I couldn't believe that it was me. I totally looked like a different person, but I still felt like myself too, it was a perfect combination. Rose and Alice finished getting themselves ready and then we were all in my car on our way to the airport to go pick up Edward and Jasper. I hope I don't make a big fool of myself because I am known to do that.

When we arrived at the airport we parked my car and got out to go find her cousins. They said that they would be waiting out in front so we made our way over there. When we got there that is when I saw him. He was the best looking guy I have ever seen. With his bronze hair pointing in all different directions and he was wearing a simple black v-neck shirt with some dark wash jeans. I honestly think that this is the guy of my dreams, no joke.

When we reached them Rose immediately ran over to them and greeted them both with huge bear hugs. Alice and I decided to stay back seeing as how Rose hasn't seen them in a long time and how that we don't even know them. Then when Rose was done she came up to us with Edward and Jasper behind her and introduced us to them.

"Ok so Jasper and Edward these are my two best friends in the world. Bella and Alice." Said Rose

Then the unthinkable happened Edward came up to me first, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you Bella; Rose has told us so much about you" Said Edward. _Swoons_

"It's very nice to meet you also Edward" I said while instantly blushing.

I then went to go greet Jasper who was staring holes into Alice's face. I could tell that he liked her very much just from that gesture. Then we went to grab their bags and we all headed to my car.

"Wow whose car is this" asked Edward in amazement.

"Oh umm it's actually mine. My parents got it for me last week" I said while blushing, again. I swear I hate that I blush it just gives away my emotions and people can tell very easily how I feel.

"Wow that is one nice car" said Jasper

"Thanks" I said to him with a smile

"So how are we going to sit?"Asked Edward

"Well how about you sit in front with Bella while I, Alice, and Jasper sit in the back?" said Rosalie

"That sounds like a good idea to me," said Edward, "are you ok with that Bella?"

"Yes I am perfectly fine with that" I said with a shit eating grin.

Then we all got into my car and began to drive to Rose's house. I then decided to take out my iPod and plug it in so that we could listen to some music. I decided to put on some Beatles, considering that they are my favorite band and all. So I put on In My Life by the Beatles. Then before I knew it I was singing along.

_**There are places I remember**_

_**All my life though some have changed**_

_**Some forever not for better**_

_**Some have gone and some remain**_

_**All these places had their moments**_

_**With lovers and friends I still can recall**_

_**Some are dead and some are living**_

_**In my life I've loved them all**_

_**But of all these friends and lovers**_

_**There is no one compares with you**_

_**And these memories lose their meaning**_

_**When I think of love as something new**_

_**Though I know I'll never lose affection**_

_**For people and things that went before**_

_**I know I'll often stop and think about them**_

_**In my life I love you more**_

_**Though I know I'll never lose affection**_

_**For people and things that went before**_

_**I know I'll often stop and think about them**_

_**In my life I love you more**_

_**In my life I love you more**_

When I was done singing everyone in the car started to clap and cheer me on. And of course I instantly started to blush.

"Umm what was that for?" I asked with confusion.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you could sing" said Edward

"Umm thanks but I don't know how to" I said

"Well judging from what I just heard I beg to differ" he said

"Well then thank you very much" I said with a smile

Then about 20 minutes later we arrived at Rosalie's house. We helped the boys get settled into their room and hung out with them for a while. I was just sitting there staring into space when Edward said something that took me out of my trance.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked Edward.

"Well I was asking if you were going to stay at Rosalie's house for the rest of the weekend" said Edward

"Oh yeah I am. Sorry about that I tend to stare into space a lot." I said while blushing

"It's ok you looked rather cute when you did that" he said then realization swept across his face from what he just said.

"Umm thanks?" I said. Wow I cannot believe he just said that to me. This was going to be a very interesting weekend.

* * *

**Again i hope that you like it...i think i am going to update every 2 or 3 days...if i get a lot of reviews then they will come faster :D thank you for reading my story :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3...i hope you like it...please review for more... :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does. All i own is my bad writing and big imagination :]**

* * *

It was about 5 minutes from when Edward said that I looked cute while I stared off into space. I still could not believe that he said that but he did and it still amazes me. I wonder what that meant though. Is he saying that because he really does like me? Or because I am his cousin's best friend and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings? Well for whatever the reason I need to stop over thinking it. When I over think things I tend to obsess over them, so I should just stop myself right now.

We were all in the boy's rooms when Rosalie said, "well I think us girls need to leave now we have to get ready for dinner."

"ok bye guys see you in a bit" I said to Edward and Jasper.

"Bye Bella" Edward said while looking into my eyes.

Then Rosalie, Alice, and I left their room to go into Rosalie's room. Once we were in there they turned to look at me expecting something in return. I had no idea what they were doing so I just spoke up and said, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Did you not see the way Edward was staring at you the whole time we were in there?" said Rosalie

"Umm no I didn't actually I was too busy staring off into space." I said with a giggle

"well he was definitely staring at you! I cant believe you didn't see him" said Alice

"Sorry I just didn't see him, well do you think we should start to get ready for dinner then?" I said

"Yes we should ok Bella you are first go change into your outfit and me and Alice will change into ours" said Rosalie.

"ok" I said. Then I changed into my outfit. We all kept out hair and makeup the same considering we only had it on for a little bit and it was still nice and it did not smear. Then once all of us were done getting ready we went downstairs and went into the kitchen to see if Rosalie's mom, Esme, needed help.

"hey mom do you need any help?" asked Rosalie

"no dear I don't but could one of you be a dear and go get the boys and tell them that dinner is ready?" said Esme

"sure Bella why don't you do it" said Alice

"umm ok sure why not" I said

Then I made my way upstairs and into the boy's room. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. When someone finally answered the door it was Edward. He was shirtless and he only had his pants on. I was floored, his chest was so perfectly built and his 6 pack! Don't even get me started with that. After a while of me staring at his body he cleared his throat.

"Oh right sorry umm Esme wanted me to come up here and tell you guys that dinner is ready and that she wants you to go downstairs." I said in one breath.

"ok we will be down in a bit," said Edward.

I was about to turn around and leave but Edward grabbed my wrist ever so gently, turned me around and said, "by the way Bella you look very beautiful" and cue the blush

"oh umm thank you," I said while looking down. Then I turned around once more and headed downstairs. Once I was down there I told Esme that I told the boys to be down here and that they said they will in a bit. She said thank you and I turned away to go to the movie room because that is where Rosalie and Alice are. When I got there I told them of the magnificent sight I saw.

"you girls would never believe what I just saw" I said to them

"what, what happened?" Alice said with excitement

"Well I went upstairs to tell the boys to get ready right. Well I knocked on the door and guess who opened it. EDWARD! Anyways when he opened it he was shirtless! OMG that was the best sight I have ever seen. I told them to come downstairs and as I was walking away Edward grabbed my wrist, turned me around, and he told me that I looked beautiful!" I said in one breath.

Alice started to jump up and down screaming. "OMG I told you he liked you!" Alice said

"well that isn't even for sure all he said was that I looked beautiful. He could have just said that to be nice. It doesn't have to mean anything." I said

"you cant really be this dense can you Bella" said Rosalie

"what do you mean?" I asked

"it is very obvious that he does like you but you are to oblivious to see that" she said

"well even if he did I wouldn't know what to do. I haven't had a boyfriend before." I said embarrassed

"aww honey it's ok we will help you with whatever it is that you need. Don't worry you will be ok" said Alice

"Thanks guys you are the best" I said to them

"DINNER IS READY!" said Esme

"BE RIGHT OVER!" said Rosalie

Then Rosalie, Alice, and I went to the dinner table and sat down. Of course Rosalie sat us down where her parents would be sitting at both ends of the table. Edward and I would sit on one side and Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper would sit on the other. This was going to be a very interesting dinner.

Then Esme passed out all of the food to us and we all began to eat. The food was very good, in my opinion and everyone else seemed to enjoy it as well. Then while I was eating I had a feeling someone was watching me so I turned my head and saw Edward staring at me. When he realized that he had been caught he quickly looked away and began to eat again. Wow that was weird I thought to myself.

After dinner we all helped Esme clean up the table and after that we all went into Rosalie's bedroom to hang out.

"so what would you guys like to do?" Rosalie asked everyone

"Well how about we hit the hay. I am pretty tired from the flight and we can just hang out tomorrow" said Jasper

"Ok guys goodnight" Said Rosalie

Then the guys left and we got changed into out pajamas and went to sleep. In the middle of the night I was feeling thirsty so I went downstairs into her kitchen to grab a glass of water. Little did I know that someone else was there, someone who has been on my mind a lot lately… When I turned around I nearly screamed my head off but then I felt his hand go over my mouth to stop me when he let go I said, "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry I just heard someone downstairs and I got worried so I came down here to see who it was" said Edward

"well you don't have to worry its just me, I came down here to get a glass of water I was thirsty"

"oh well do you mind if I join you?" he asked

"no not at all, go right ahead"

Then he got a glass of water and we sat there on the island in their kitchen and began to talk.

"So how do you like forks?" I asked

"I like it, it's a bit cold though but it's livable"

"Yea I got used to the cold a long time ago, I prefer it actually, I hate the heat"

"I hate the heat also," he said while looking into my eyes

"So are you excited that we are going to graduate this year?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject

"Yes I am very excited actually, what college are you thinking about going to?"

"well I was thinking Harvard or Yale"

"Wow what are you thinking about majoring in?"

"It is between me being an RN or a lawyer, what college are you thinking about going to?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure"

"Harvard or Yale"

"What do you want to be?"

"I would like to be a doctor just like my uncle Carlisle. He seems to love his job and I would love to help people out and help them feel better."

"Wow that is very thoughtful of you Edward"

"Thank you, maybe if I become a doctor I can hire you as an RN and you can work at my practice"

"I would like that" I said with a laugh

"I like you laugh"

"Thanks," and cue the blush, "well I think we should both start to head up to bed. We have a long day ahead of us"

"yes we do, sweet dreams Bella" Edward said while he was coming closer to me to kiss my hand

"Sweet dreams Edward" I said while we both walked up the stairs to go to our rooms, well Rosalie's room I should say.

_**Next Day…**_

Rosalie and Alice woke me up around 9 am just so that they could get me ready for the day ahead of us. They made me take a shower and once I got out I got changed and then Alice had begun to do my hair. She curled it lightly and then she put my bangs up in a pouf. It actually looked really nice. Then Rosalie was out of the shower by then and she began to do my makeup. She did a light makeup look again this time incorporating some pinks and blacks because of my outfit. Once they were ready also we all headed downstairs to meet up with the guys and have breakfast. We all ate breakfast which consisted of cereal and milk then we began to talk about what we were going to do today.

"How about we go to the movies?" suggested Alice

"That would be a good idea, however no good movies are out today" I said

"Well what about if we go bowling?" suggested Rosalie

"Yes but they are closed on Sundays" I said

"Well Bella what would you like to do?" Said Rosalie obviously ticked off because I keep on finding reasons for us to not do anything

"Well why don't we all just go go-kart racing?" I said

"That actually sounds really fun" said Alice

"Going there would be awesome" said Edward

"Yeah that would be so much fun!" said Jasper

"Wow Bella what a great idea, ok so go-kart racing it is" said Rosalie

Then we all got in my car and I began to drive to the go-kart place. We all sat in the car like we did last time; Edward sat in front with me and everyone else in the back. I had a feeling that this was going to be a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next one...i am very happy that you all like my story...and i hope that you like this chapter as well...i enjoy writing this story and if you would like to make suggestions for it, be my guest :]...so here is my story :]**

* * *

When we arrived at the go-kart place we all decided that we should have a little bet to see who would win. The winner would get to pick the restaurant we would go to after and the loser would have to pay for the bill. Then we all got situated into our karts and then the race began. At first I was in the lead while Edward was following close behind and everyone else was behind him. Then he started to catch up to me and then we were right next to each other. Then he said, "I am so going to win you Bella!"

"In your dreams Cullen" I snap back with a laugh

"Bring it Bella!" he said with a laugh

"Oh I plan to" I said with a sly smile.

Right before he was going to pass me to get to the finish line I slam on the gas pedal and win by a couple of seconds.

"No way," said Edward as he was getting out of the kart, "how did you beat me? I was so close to winning"

"Yeah well it's not my fault you suck at driving" I said with a smile while trying to hold back a laugh

"Just you wait Bella I will get you next time"

"Sure sure," I said with a smile, "who lost anyways?"

"Uh oh I think I know" Edward said with a scared tone of voice

"How in the hell did I lose?" screamed a very angry Rosalie

"Rose calm down it was just a race if you want you can choose the restaurant and I will pay" I said trying to calm her down

"No that not fair to you, you won fair and square. I think Edward should pay" said Rosalie

"What why me?" said Edward

"Because you came in second and Bella already gave up her prize" Rosalie said with a smile

"But that's not fair!" said Edward

"You know what how about Edward and I both pay" I said trying to keep the peace

"What Bella you don't have to do that, I don't mind paying really" Edward said

"No its ok really you shouldn't have to pay all by yourself just because I beat you" I said with a smile

"Well when you put it like that" he said with a smile

"Ok then it is settled. Ok Rose where would you like to go to dinner?" I ask

"How about we go to an Italian restaurant, there is a new one in Port Angeles that I have been dying to try" said Rosalie

"I'm fine with that. How about you guys"

"Yeah we are cool with it" said Jasper

"Ok then let's go" I said while we all headed to my car to go to the restaurant.

When we get there we are immediately seated at a table and we begin to make small talk.

"So Jasper, are you excited to be staying here with Rosalie for senior year?" I ask out of pure curiosity

"Yeah I am really excited actually. I really miss Rosalie and I thought that this would be a perfect idea to spend some time with her and our aunt and uncle" he said

"Well we will make sure that your stay is worthwhile" said Alice. I swear she would say that to him. You could totally tell that they liked each other but they are too afraid to admit it themselves.

"All I know, is that when we go to school tomorrow it is going to be very hectic" I said

"Why do you say that?" asked Edward

"Because we are going to school with two new hot guys and everyone is going to be flocking you two" I said. Then I look down and begin to blush. Wait did I just say that out loud? Did I just call both of them hot? No way I couldn't have, but when I look up everyone is looking at me wide eyed and confused, "what its true" I say then began to drink my glass of water. Then Rose, Alice, and Jasper begin to have their own mini conversation while Edward begins to say something to me.

"You really think that me and Jasper are hot?" he asked incredulously

"Yes I mean have you not seen each other," I said while blushing, "and plus all the girls at school will be gawking at you two"

"Well I couldn't care less if they did," said Edward, "I already have my eye on another girl"

Ouch now that hurt and all I could muster up and say was, "well she must be a very lucky girl"

"Oh she is but she probably doesn't even know that I do" he said while looking down

"Oh why is that?" I asked feeling a little sad for him

"Well she is kind of shy and she doesn't really see herself the way I do. You see I think she is very beautiful but she thinks that she is otherwise. I just hope that I will gather enough courage to ask her on a date" he said while smiling and looking at my directly in the eyes

"Well I hope that you do tell her because she seems like a sweet girl and she would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend as you would be if she was your girlfriend" I said trying my best to sound sincere

"Oh believe me she is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She is really funny also" he said

I then just smile and begin to engage in the conversation the others are having. We all ate our dinner and then me and Edward split the bill. By the time we got to Rosalie's house it was about 10 o'clock pm.

"Wow," I said while we were entering Rosalie's home, "where has the day gone? I better get home before my dad sends out a search party" everyone laughed at that

"Ok Bella, see you tomorrow at school" said Rosalie while leaning in to give me a hug

"Yeah see you tomorrow. Bye Alice see you tomorrow" I said while giving Alice a hug I then go to Jasper and say, "it was nice meeting you see you at school tomorrow also I guess" I said with a laugh

"Yeah see you tomorrow and it was nice meeting you too" he said with a laugh

When it was Edwards turn for me to say bye to him he said to me while looking into my eyes, "it was very nice meeting you"

"Yeah same here see you at school tomorrow" I said with a smile. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it again. He really needed to stop doing that or else I would be as red as a tomato from blushing.

When I finally got home I went straight into my room and got changed into my pajamas. I then went onto my bed, laid down, and had my first dream of Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I could not believe how beautiful she is, even if she is a little on the heavy side. The first time I saw Bella at the airport I was floored, I could not believe how attractive I thought she was. I usually go for the more skinny girls, the ones with more body than brains. But it is different with Bella, she makes me laugh all the time and smile as well. She is way different than all the other girls I have dated or just hang out with. We have the same taste in music and she seems like a girl who would have even more in common with me.

She makes me want to know her better and talk to her to see how she is doing. Being with her just makes me all happy inside, I know that sounds gay but it's how I feel. I am really happy that I am going to go to the same school as she is. I just hope that when we get there all the girls don't come over to us and try and ask us out. I know that will make Bella very upset and mad and she probably won't talk to me for a while. So when we go to school tomorrow I plan on hanging out with Bella the whole time and steering clear of other girls. If I do end up getting asked out on a date, then I will deny them right in front of Bella and walk away with her. While I am contemplating all of this Jasper is staring at me so I decide to ask him why.

"Dude why are you staring at me like that?" I ask

"Do you like Bella?" he asked straightforwardly

"I don't think that it concerns you" I say

"Dude just answer the question"

"Yes I do like her" I say while looking down

"Why?" he asks

"Well, because I think she is beautiful, she makes me laugh, and I have a nice time when I hang out with her. She is so easy to talk to and she knows how to stick up for herself" I tell him while looking him in the eyes

"Hmm interesting" he says while making a face of contemplation

"Why do you say that?" I ask

"Well because it is rather obvious that she likes you and I just wanted to make sure that you liked her also" he said

"Well yeah that makes sense, wait what? You said that she likes me?" I ask incredulously

"Yeah I mean cant you tell? The whole time all of us were together she would always look at you and stuff. Even her body language pretty much gave it away. The way she would act when she would be talking to you just screams that she likes you. Plus, have you not noticed her blush? She only blushes in front of you when you kiss her hand or tell her she looks beautiful" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Wow I didn't even realize, thanks Jazz" I say to him

"No problem, oh and I was talking to Rose about Bella and she says that Bella doesn't see herself as pretty, and that she also thinks that guys don't like her because of the way she looks. She has some serious self esteem issues dude and I hope that if you do try and get with her that you help her bring that up and help her feel beautiful about herself. I think that Bella is a really sweet girl and I already consider her a close friend so I want her to be happy and feel loved. Can you do that for her Edward?" he asks me

"Of course Jazz I would do anything for her, I just want her to be happy as well" I say with a smile

"Ok so how are you going to get her to be your girl friend?' he asks

"Honestly I have no idea on how to do that. I was first thinking about trying to get her to be my best friend then I would try harder to get her to like me more by hanging out with her and telling her how beautiful she is to me. Then after all that is done I will then ask her to go out on a date with me" I say with a smile

"Wow for someone who supposedly has no idea on how to do that. You my brother pretty much has a plan already set in motion" Jasper says with a laugh

"Yeah well since you said that it got me thinking and so I came up with that on the spot" I said laughing along with him

"Well I think we should get some sleep, you need your rest. You have a girl you need to attend to" he says with a smile

"Yeah you are right. Goodnight Jazz" I say with a yawn

"Goodnight Edward" he says slowly drifting off into sleep

* * *

**and again i hope that you like my story...praise and/or criticism are accepted :]...bye now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next one! sorry for the wait...ive been super busy lately with school just starting and all...hope you like it and please ignore the mistakes :P i'm only human...the next one whould be up within the week. i hope you like it! :D**

* * *

BPOV

Today I woke up around 6 am because I had to take a shower and I wanted to do my hair this morning. So I got in the shower and used my favorite matching shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. They all smelled like vanilla and strawberries, I liked to think of that as my signature scent. When I got out of the shower I brushed my hair and just let it air dry then I flat ironed my bangs and put the rest in a pony tail. I then went into my closet to pick out my outfit for the day, which consisted of my jeans and a Ramones t-shirt. When I was done getting ready I went downstairs and grabbed a green apple and went out into my car to drive to school. On my way there I began to eat my apple. When the school came into view I pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Rosalie. Alice was already parked on the other side of her and everyone was next to Rosalie's car talking. Once I parked I got out of my car and took my backpack with me to go greet everyone.

"Hey guys" I said while smiling at all of them

"Oh hey Bella" said Edward while smiling at me and staring into my eyes. Then everyone else said their hellos.

"Oh guess what Bella" said Edward

"What's up?" I answered back

"I got my schedule and I just found out that we have all the same classes" he said with a shit eating smile.

"Oh wow that is so cool!" I said with a huge smile and then I blushed, as usual.

And then the bell rang signaling us to go to our first class. Then we all walked to our first class and our teacher introduced Edward to the whole class. All the girls started to get nervous and excited saying how he is so hot and how girls all ready called dibs on him and how they would get together within the week. I felt a pang of jealousy go right through me because they were probably right. Edward would never want to go out with me he would probably choose one of them. So I shouldn't get my hopes up because I know he will shoot me down in the end. Then when the teacher was done introducing him, he had Edward sit next to me because it was the only available seat left.

"It's pretty cool how I get to sit next to you in class huh?" he said while looking into my eyes and taking his seat.

"Yeah it is really awesome" I say back to him while blushing.

Then the teacher began the lesson of the day. While I was taking notes I noticed Edward looking at me and when I looked at him he would quickly avert his eyes to the board. I caught him about 5 times and then I said something to him.

"Do you need anything?" I asked

"No why?"

"Because you keep on looking at me and when I catch you, you look away. Why is that?"

"It's a crime for me to look at a beautiful girl?" he asked with a serious face

"Umm no I guess not, but I am no-" I began to say but then he cut me off.

"Don't you dare say that you are not beautiful; you are the most beautiful girl in this class and I wouldn't want to look at anyone else but you" he said while staring into my eyes

"Oh well umm thank you then. For calling me beautiful and all"

"I'm merely stating a fact and you're welcome" he said with a smile.

Then we both went back to taking notes. Once school was over me and Edward were walking back to mine and Rosalie's car. Everyone was already there waiting for us so we just went up to them and began to talk about random things.

"So do you guys want to do anything tonight?" asked Rosalie

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested

"Yeah we can watch one at my house in my movie theatre" said Rosalie

"What movie are we going to watch?" asked Alice

"How about we watch the Hangover, I Love You Man, or Euro trip?" I said

"The Hangover, definitely the Hangover" said Jasper

"Ok the Hangover it is" Rosalie said with a smile

Then Edward turned to me and said, "Hey Bella would it be alright if I rode with you to Rosalie's house?"

"Umm sure but I wanted to stop at home real quick to drop off my backpack, are you sure you still want to come?" I asked

"Yeah I don't mind I would love to go with you" he said with a smile

"Ok then let's go" I told him as we made our way to my car, "see you guys in a bit"

"Bye Bella Bye Edward see you in a bit" they said in unison

Then Edward and I got in my car and I drove off to my house. On our way there I put a blink 182 CD that I burned to have all of my favorite songs by them. Once the sound of Anthem Part 2 came on through the speakers Edward turned to me and said, "I didn't know you like blink 182"

"Yeah they are one of my favorite bands"

"Nice" he said while smiling at me

Then we arrived at my house, I put the car in park and cut the engine. I got out with Edward right behind me, went to my front door and unlocked it with my key. Once inside I offered Edward a drink which he politely declined and I went upstairs to my room so that I could put my backpack in there. When I was in there I saw Edward leaning against my door frame looking at me. I was curious to see why he was looking at me like that so I asked him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked

"No I just felt like looking at a beautiful girl" he said while smiling at looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Oh" I said while looking down and blushing. Then Edward began to walk closer to me and he put his finger under my chin and gently pushed my head up to meet his eyes and said, "I wish you would stop looking down I want to see your beautiful face"

And then I began to blush again and he said, "Plus you look adorable when you blush"

"Well I think we should get going wouldn't want to keep the others waiting would we?" I said hoping to change the subject and get out of this awkward situation.

"Yeah umm ok let's go"

Then we went downstairs, out the front door, into my car, and began driving to Rose's house. While on our way there I played more blink 182 songs and I noticed Edward began to sing along. I was going to tell him that he sounded beautiful but I chickened out at the last second. Then we finally made it to Rose's house. When we pulled up to her house we saw that Alice's car was already there parked next to Rosalie's, so I just parked next to her. Then we both got out of the car and made our way to Rose's front door. Then I rang the door bell and waited for Rose to come and answer the door.

"Finally you guys get here, what were you two doing, making out?" Rose said in a serious yet joking manner.

"What? No! Are you crazy?" I yell at her

"Calm down Bella it was just a joke" said Rose. Then she led us both into her house and into the movie room. Alice and Jasper were already sitting in the chairs up front and Rose said that she was going to sit in front with them. That meant that the back row was for me and Edward to sit together on.

"So I guess we are sharing the back row" I say with a shy smile

"I don't mind" he said while smiling at me.

Then we both went to go sit down while Rose went to go get us some popcorn and drinks. Edward was sitting pretty close to me, so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off on me. Then he leaned in closer to me and said, "Hey Bella I was wondering if we could hang out some more, you know get to know each other better"

"Umm yeah that would be awesome" I said with a squeaky voice.

"Great I think it would be amazing if we could be more than friends, more like best friends. If you want that is" he said while smiling

"Yeah I would love to have you as a best friend" I said excitedly with a smile that reached the entire of my face.

Just as he was about to tell me something else Rose emerged into the room carrying popcorn and soda. Edward immediately got up to help her carry the stuff and distribute it to everyone. Then Rose put on the movie so that we could begin to watch it. Once the movie started it was hilarious, I was laughing the whole time. But while we were watching the movie I felt Edward inch closer and closer to me until his side was pressed against me and his arm was behind me resting on the back of the chair. It felt really nice; no one had ever done that to me before. I was hoping that he would do it more often because I was reeling in the feeling of him being so close to me. Then the movie ended and Alice announced that she was going to head home because she wanted to finish her home work. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to also because of my homework not being done.

"Well I guess I should head home as well, that homework isn't going to get done by itself" I said with a chuckle. I then went to say bye to everyone, leaving Edward for last. When I finally reached him I gave him a hug and told him that I would see him tomorrow. With that I left to head home, finished my homework, and had another Edward filled dream. Today was a good day.

EPOV

I cannot believe that I got Bella to agree to be my best friend. Now it's only a matter of time for me to get her to be more than that. It scares me sometimes really, about how much I like her. I might even love her? But it's too soon to tell. I just hope that we get closer and we hang out more. Maybe I can even get her to be more open with me, so that she will be comfortable to tell me her secrets and I can tell her mine. I really hope that I get to see her more this week and that maybe I would even get her to let me spend the night at her house. Assuming her father would let us, he is the police chief and all. Well I hope that tomorrow is just as good and today was. I hope Bella does like me because I can't stop the way I feel about her anymore.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soo sorry about the delay..i had major writers block and i have had a lot on my mind lately...but i should have the next one up soon...i know i have said that before but this time i really mean it :D i hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

BPOV

The week passed by in a blur, a weird but very happy blur. Edward spent most of those days after school at my house. We just hung out and talked about random things that came to mind. We were actually becoming very close, him and me. I felt like I could tell him secrets and he can tell me his, and I know he would keep those secrets because we are best friends.

Anyways today was Friday and me and Edward were walking out of class when Jessica Stanley walked up to Edward and began to talk to him.

"Hey Edward!" she said in a voice that sounded to giddy and fake.

"Jessica" he replied curtly

"Umm, Edward I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight that maybe we could go out, like on a date." She said while twirling a piece of her frizzy auburn hair as if it would make her seem more attractive.

"Uh, I'm sorry Jessica but I already made plans to go out tonight" Edward said nonchalantly

"Oh, ok well maybe another time then" she said while smiling to try and hide her face of disappointment.

"Actually Jessica I am kind of involved with another girl already. Sorry" said Edward and then we walked away towards my car.

Of course Edward would already be involved with another girl. I mean c'mon look at him, he is gorgeous. I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would affect me this badly. I didn't even want to look him in the eyes when we finally reached my car. Then Edward broke the silence and began to speak.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Edward

"Wait, don't you already have plans?" I asked with a confused expression on my face

"I didn't mean what I told her Bella," he said while smiling at me, "I only said those things to get her off my back and maybe she would spread the word and then they would leave me the hell alone."

"Wow I would have never thought of that" I said with a contemplative look on my face

"Yeah well, that's why I am the smart one here" he said with a cheeky grin

"Sure sure" I said while sticking my tongue out at him and then laughing

"So, like I asked before, what are we doing today?" he asked again

"Umm, I don't know actually, what do you want to do today?" I asked

"How about we go to the movies and then to dinner, my treat" he said while smiling

"Sounds like a good idea to me," I said while smiling, "how about we go to my house and chill there for a while and do our homework and then we can to go the movie and dinner"

"That sounds awesome" he said with a huge grin

We both then got into my car and I began to drive to my house. Once we got there we both got out, I went to go unlock my door, and then we both went upstairs into my room.

"So what shall we do first?" I asked Edward

"Umm homework I guess so we don't have to do it later" said Edward

"Ok sounds good"

We then began to do our homework on my bed. It was big enough for the both of us to sit on and have our books around us. I would occasionally catch Edward looking at me while I was chewing on my pen doing my homework. But when I looked up he quickly averted his eyes back to his own homework. He was doing that for a while and then I finally called him on it.

"Why do you keep on looking at me and when I catch you, you quickly look away?" I asked in an exasperated tone

"Because you just look so cute chewing on your pen when you are trying to concentrate." He said like it was no big deal.

Wow that answer caught me way off guard. But I just let it go and finished my homework. Edward and I finished our homework at about 6 o'clock so we thought that would be a perfect time to go to the movies. So then Edward and I went to my car, got in, and we left toward Port Angeles to go to the movie theatre. Once we got there we got out of the car and went to go stand in line to buy our tickets.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Edward

"Umm how about that new comedy movie that came out?" I suggested

"Sure that sounds great" he said with his lopsided grin.

We then bought our tickets, well he bought our tickets, and then we went in line to buy some drinks and popcorn. When we were done buying our drinks we headed into the screening room and took our seats. Once we got there the movie started and I and Edward began to drink our soda and eat our popcorn. As I was reaching over to get some popcorn, which Edward was holding, he went to get some also and our hands touched for a bit but then I moved my hand so that he could get some popcorn and I blushed. He then got a piece of popcorn popped it into his mouth and smiled at me while he was chewing. Then when I went to try and get some he blocked my hand.

"Hey what gives?" I said to him

"Nothing" he said with a lopsided grin. He then grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at my face.

"Oh so that's how you're going to be huh? Well two can play that game" I said with a sly smile

I then got a hand full of popcorn and chucked it at his face. But instead of getting mad at me and trying to throw some at me he tried to eat the ones I threw at his face. If you would have seen us there it would have looked like we were on a date but we knew better, at least I did. Then we just went back to watching the movie and we saw a couple next to us making out. Edward thought it would be funny to say get a room but I stopped him before he could say so by putting my hand over his mouth. But then he licked my hand.

"Gross!" I yelled and then wiped my hand on his pants. "That was sick Edward" I said but then I proceeded to laugh at him

"Well that is what you get for sticking your hand on my mouth, you should know better by now than to do that" he said with a sly smile

Then we just finished watching the movie and we headed towards my car and we went to Denny's. We went there because it was Edwards's favorite restaurant. Once we got in there we got situated into a booth and we both ordered cheeseburgers and fries, he got a coke and I got an iced tea. We ate, we talked, we laughed, and all in all it was a fun night. We then began to walk to my car and Edward asked me a question I never thought he would.

"So Bella I was wondering if it would be ok if I spent the night at your house tonight" asked Edward

"Umm yeah I don't see why not, may I ask why though?" I asked

"Well I wanted to hang out with you tomorrow also and I really don't want to go back to Rose's house because I want to spend more time with you and I don't want this night to end" he said while looking into my eyes

"Well you're just lucky that Charlie and Renee went out of town for the weekend, or else you would have been screwed" I said with a laugh

We then got into my car and left toward my house. Once we got there we both went upstairs and went into my room.

"Ok so do you want to borrow some of my dad's clothes or what?" I asked

"Yeah that would be cool" he said with a smile

I then went into my parent's room and got some basketball shorts for Edward to wear and then I went back into my room to find Edward laying down sleeping.

"Damn" I said in a whisper, he would fall asleep already. So I just went into my bathroom and changed into my pajamas which consisted of basketball shorts and my Blink 182 shirt. I then lay down next to Edward and fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward was still asleep but his arm and leg was over my body and he had a smile on his face. I would have been ok with it, if it weren't for the fact that I had to pee like a pregnant woman. So then I knew I had to wake Edward up, but how would I do it?

"Edward….Edward….Edward!" I screamed at him.

He then woke up with a scared expression on his face

"What? What happened? Are you ok?" he said with a worried expression

"Its nothing I'm fine I just really have to go to the bathroom and you were laying on top of me so…" I said with a laugh

"Oh I'm sorry Bella" he said with an apologetic look

"Look don't worry about it I'm fine" I said with a smile. I then got up and went to the bathroom to do my business. Then I came back out and saw Edward sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"What's got you smiling?" I asked Edward with a smile.

"You" he answered honestly

"Really, what about me" I asked while walking over to him and sitting down next to him on my bed.

"Fishing for compliments are we?" he said with a laugh

"No more than usual" I retorted with a laugh as well.

"Ok, so what are we doing today?" asked Edward

"Umm I don't know what do you feel like doing?" I asked

"How about we just hang out in your room and talk for a while?" suggested Edward

"Ok, umm sure, what would you like to talk about?" I inquired

"How about we talk about our friendship" said Edward

"Umm ok sure, what about our friendship" I asked skeptically

"It's nothing bad or anything thing like that I just really enjoy being friends with you that's all" he said while looking into my eyes and smiling at me

"Yeah I really enjoy being friends with you too Edward" I said with a smile that reached my entire face

"You are actually one of the few people I actually feel comfortable around" he said honestly

"Same here, I feel like I can be myself around you, and you will accept me the way I am" I said while fidgeting with my hands

Edward saw what I was doing and he grabbed my hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine and said, "I do accept you the way you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I think you are one of the most intelligent, caring, and beautiful person that I know." He said while smiling at me.

I then looked up at him and into his eyes and saw a hint of honesty, adoration, and….what was that...a hint of love? But that couldn't be….but I saw it in his eyes nevertheless.

"Thank you Edward that really means a lot to me, especially coming from you" I said while smiling at him

"You're welcome, and I wouldn't say it if it weren't true" he said while still smiling at me

"You are seriously too good with words for your own good," I said with a giggle, "it's a wonder why you are still single"

"Well I do have my eye on a girl but I can't tell you who she is…it's a dead give a way" he said while looking at me

"Awe c'mon please?" I said with puppy dog eyes and I jutted my bottom lip out a little also to add to the effect

"Nope" he said while popping the "p" and laughing afterwards

"Fine…can you at least tell me what your type is?" I asked

"Sure why not. Ok well I like brunettes with wavy/curly hair, she has to enjoy reading, brown eyes are a plus, she has to be funny, smart, and we should have the same interest in music. Such as; she has to love the Beatles, Blink 182, and The offspring. And the most important of all, she should let me spend all my free time with her and I have to feel comfortable around her and I should feel like I can be myself." He said while staring into my eyes and still holding onto my hands.

But then that's when I realized what he had just said. I am a brunette with wavy/curly hair, I enjoy reading, I have brown eyes, I am funny and smart, and I love the Beatles, Blink 182, and The Offspring. Edward hangs out with me all the time and he just told me that he feels comfortable around me and that he can be himself. This new information just hit me in the face like someone just slapped me. That is when I realized that Edward just described me as his type.

* * *

**Again i hope you like it and please review! more reviews = faster uploads! :D leave me love, hate, criticism, and/or suggestions about what you would want to see in this story! if i like your suggestion i might add it to my story! **

**and i would like to make a shout out to ImperfectAshley for making a fanfic and coming back to review all my chapters! :D thank you so much and i am glad that you are enjoying my story! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**So how badly do you guys hate me right now? i am honestly and truely sorry that it has taken my FOREVER to update. i have had some major writers block and i had no idea how to write this chapter. so i just locked myself in my room and this is what i came up with...i hope you like it and i am sorry for the mistakes, hey im only human. so i hope you like it and i pinky promise that i will update this story on Wednesday, April 27, 2011. scouts honor! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own my bad writing and extensive collection of beatles merch.**

* * *

BPOV

When I was little I always had this dream that my prince charming would come and sweep me off of my feet. I dreamt that we got married, had children, and lived happily ever after. However, in my childhood, even then I knew that was never going to happen. I knew that prince charming didn't exist and if he did then he would never like or love me. Even at a young age I knew no one would ever love me because I was fat. I have all those kids who teased me to thank for my current mentality.

There was one little shit, pardon my French, in particular that I remember the most. His name was Jacob and for some reason he hated my guts. I remember in second grade I was all alone playing in the sand box and then he just came up to me, kicked sand in my face, and left. I had no idea why on earth he would do that but he did and it left me in tears. The next day he came up to me and told me that he no one liked me because I was bigger than the other kids. What he did then left me in tears as well, but worse than the first time. I then went up to him and asked him why he was doing this and he said, "because I can." That left me so confused that I had no idea what to say afterwards. He then just laughed in my face, called me fat, and walked away. And yet people still wonder why I am the way I am. Go figure. But because of kids like him my life was hell and I will never forget what they did.

But now that I am in my room listening to all the things Edward just said to me, my mentality might change in spite of everything I have ever gone through. I mean is it possible that my prince charming is out there after all? That he might have gotten wrong directions or got lost, but now he found me? These were one of the many things going through my mind as I sat on my bed with Edward across from me awaiting my reply.

So I just sat there soaking up what Edward had just said. Thinking that there was no way that he could have been describing me. I really want to believe what he just said was about me but I knew that it couldn't be because of my past. The way he describe her was like he knew her his whole life and could remember everything about her. In the same way it also seemed like the girl he described was me because I have all of those characteristics. I mean, how many girls out there like the Beatles and hang out with him all the time? I'm the only girl he really hangs out with, aside from Rosalie and Alice but Alice already likes Jasper so he couldn't be thinking about her. Then again, he was still so very descriptive about his type. But I knew that he doesn't like me that way, so I just played it off like nothing to make it seem like I wasn't hurt that he didn't like me.

"Wow Edward that's pretty descriptive, are you sure you are going to find the girl that fits all of those requirements?" I asked with a laugh

"Why yes I do because I am looking at her right now" Edward said while looking into my eyes

"Wh-what did you just say?" I said with a skeptical expression on my face

"I said I am looking at her right now, the girl that is everything I want and need. The girl who is the coolest person I know, who is beautiful, funny, smart, and who has excellent taste in music. The girl; who I am always with and who I always want to be with. Bella I am looking straight at her." He said while leaning in closer to me

"B-but why me? Why do you want to be with plain old me when you can have another girl?" I asked with questioning eyes

"I chose you Bella because you are the only girl who sees me for me. Other girls only go out with me because of my looks but not the real me. You see past my looks and you see the true me, the person that's funny, smart, and sarcastic. You never once tried to make a move on me or thrust yourself upon me. Also, because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You're smart, funny, and sweet. I have never met a girl like you before and I hope I will never have to again because I have you. I love the way that you're shy and sweet to everyone you meet. You never ask for anything but you always try and help others out. I know that we have only known each other for more than a week but I just feel like I have known you forever and that you're the one for me," said Edward.

By the time Edward was done talking I was in tears. No one has ever said that to me before and coming from him made it all more special. I then flung my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Edward no one has ever said that to me before" I said.

"You're welcome and I meant every word," said Edward

We stayed there hugging each other for a good 5 minutes and while we were doing that Edward kissed me on the forehead and began to rub my back in small circles. I then pulled away and looked into his eyes to see complete love in them, for me. Then I asked with a smile, "so what took you so long to tell me this?"

"Well I wanted to find the perfect moment. I was going to tell you last night but I chickened out" he said while lowering his head

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought you were going to reject me"

"Edward," I said while lifting up his head to look me straight in the eyes, "I would never, ever reject you. If anything I should be the one afraid of being rejected"

"Why would you say that? You are the most beautiful girl I know, inside and out"

"to you it may seem that way. But to others I am just some ugly and fat waste of space"

"well I never want you to believe that ok?" Edward said while cradling my face in his hands

"Now that I am with you I'm starting to believe it less and less" I said with a smile

"Good because you are none of those things that they say" he said with his lopsided smile

He then began to lean forward closer and closer to my face. I knew what was coming, but yet I was still thinking that he wouldn't do it. But then I felt the soft caress of his lips on mine and then I felt the pressure he was exerting on my lips with his. I wonder if he would sense that I have never been kissed before and that he is my first. I had no idea what to do so I just kissed him back with the same intensity. I guess I was doing something right because then he started to push me back so that I would be lying down and he slowly climbed on top of me. I then felt his lips part and his tongue slip out and lick my bottom lip. I opened up my mouth and felt his tongue explore my mouth. I didn't know what to do so I just let my tongue touch his and I felt and heard him moan. I guess I kind of know what I am doing after all. But he then grabbed my left leg and hitched it up on his hip and I could feel the bulge in his pants. I panicked and pushed myself away from him.

"Oh my God, Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't meant to, I got too carried away and I'm so sor-"

I stopped him with a soft kiss and said, "It is ok, you don't need to beat yourself up over it. It was just a little too fast for me"

"But still I am so sorry Bella. It will never happen again" he said with pained eyes

"I never said I didn't want it to happen again," I said with a sly grin, "I'm just not ready for it right at this very moment"

"Ok Bella, just let me know when I am going to far ok? I can't help myself when I am around you"

"How did you keep yourself in check the other times we were together?" I asked with curiosity

"Well I just thought about Jasper in a Speedo and all those dirty thoughts went away," he said with a laugh.

"wow," I said while laughing, "I guess you don't have to do that anymore"

"How is that?"

"Well now you have free reign to kiss me whenever you want without having to put those thoughts away by thinking of your brother"

"really? So I can kiss you whenever and around whoever I want?"

"Yes you can"

"Even in front of Charlie and Renee?" he asked.

"ok maybe not them but anywhere else is fine with me" I said with a smile

"well then I guess with my newly given opportunity I shall put it in use right now" he said with a sly grin.

He then proceeded to kiss me for what seemed like 5 minutes but in reality was 20 minutes. The reason we stopped was because Rosalie called Edward and told him that me and him should go over there and hang out or do something because Alice was already there hanging out with Jasper. So we then got up off of my bed, got into my car, and left for Rosalie's house.

"So what do we tell them about us now that we are…..actually Im not sure what we are. What are we Edward?" I asked while turning into Rosalie's house and turning off the car.

"Well I would consider us boyfriend and girlfriend, that is, if it is ok with you?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well of course it is ok with me," I said with a big smile, "there isn't anything else I would ever want more than to be your girlfriend"

"Great," he said with a smile, "so we are officially a couple"

"I wonder how they are going to react to us being together"

"I have a feeling that they already know and that they are going to be grilling you for details," he said with a laugh.

"Well as long as I am not alone in this one and you are going to be there right by my side it will be ok" I said with a smile.

"Always and Forever babe"

We then got out of the car and Edward held my hand as we approached the door. As Edward was lifting his hand to knock on the door it was flung open by a shocked Rosalie and Alice who then proceeded to rip me off of Edward and tug me all the way up to Rosalie's room and lock the door. They then made me sit in the middle of Rosalie's bed, look at each other and say simultaneously, "spill!"

* * *

**And again i am really sorry for the extemely late update. please review and let me know what you want to see happen in this story or ideas you have for it, the help is greatly appreciated :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the lag in getting this chapter up. i have been having some major writers block and i am starting college right now and trying to asjust to the new lifestyle. i will try and write more as soon as i have time to. again, sorry about the wait and i hope you like this chapter.

ps. sorry about the grammatical mistakes.

* * *

As I think back on the events that had happened earlier that day, I could not think of anything worthy of placating them and making them think that what happened between me and Edward was so exciting. Don't get me wrong what happened between Edward and I was very exciting and memorable for me, I had a feeling that they would not think the same way. So I just told them everything that happened from the night before to in the car.

"I can't believe he finally asked you"

"Umm….come again"

"Bella, we all knew that he liked you. It was very obvious, but apparently not for you because you are so stubborn and you think that no one likes you for who you are" said Rosalie

"Wow, now I feel stupid" I said

"Well don't, just be happy that you guys are finally together and you found someone that likes you for you and makes you happy" said Alice

"Yeah, and I am happy. This might be the happiest day of my life so far" I said with a smile

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Alice

"Well I was thinking that we all go to the movies or something, we can all watch that new horror film" I suggested

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea" said Rosalie.

Then the three of us went downstairs to tell the guys about our plan to go to the movies. They agreed to it and then we piled into my car and we were on our way to the theatre. When we got there I parked the car and we all got out and went in line to buy our tickets. While we were standing in line I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. So I nonchalantly started to look around and that is when I saw him, it was Jacob, the kid that would torment me on a daily basis and who ruined my childhood. Right as I was about to tell Edward about Jacob, he started to walk up to us.

"Hey Bella, long time no see."

"Hello Jacob, how are you? Horrible I hope" I said uninterestedly

"Aww c'mon now Bella don't act like that, I know how I treated you in the past was bad but I'm a changed person now"

"Bella, who is this clown?"

"This is Jacob he is the one who would torment me beyond belief when I was a child because of my weight."

"Oh ok so it's because of punks like you that Bella doesn't see herself as beautiful person she really is." Said Edward angrily.

"Calm down Love, he's not worth it" I said to Edward

"Wait so you're going out with him?" asked Jacob

"Yes, why do you care?" I asked

"Oh, no reason. Well I guess I will see you later then Bella, Bye." Said Jacob

"Wait!" I yelled to Jacob. "I'll be right back" I said to Edward and the group.

I then ran up to Jacob to ask him what that was all about.

"Ok Jacob what's going on? Why did you come up to me? Based on what I've known about you since we were little you wouldn't give me the time of day unless it was to bully me."

"Bella don't you know that kids tease and pick on the person they like?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you did all of those horrible things because you liked me! Jacob really? You had to tell me this now?"

"I'm sorry Bella I really am. I wasn't expecting you to be with what's his face over there. I was hoping that I would be able to come up to you and we could start over and I could get to know you better. I'm sorry I should have never interrupted your date" said Jacob as he started to walk away.

"Wait Jacob, your timing sucks but if you are as sincere as you seem to be, then maybe we can be friends." I said with a smile. "But I swear to God if you hurt me I will kick your ass" I said with a laugh

"Don't worry Bella," he said with a chuckle, "I will never hurt you again, I promise."

"Let me give you my number and you can text me whenever you get a chance" I said with a smile.

I then proceeded to give him my number and then I gave him a hug, said goodbye, and walked away back to my friends.

"Are you ok Bella he didn't do anything to hurt or make you upset did he?"

"No Edward he didn't, he just wanted to apologize for doing all that stuff to me when I was little. Everything is fine now" I said with a smile.

"Ok as long as he didn't hurt you he is ok in my book, for now" said Edward with a laugh.

"Come on lover boy lets go watch that movie" I said with a laugh.

We all walked into the movies with our tickets and we made our way to the concession stand. Edward and I got large popcorn and a large soda to share and everyone else just got popcorn and a soda. We watched the movie together and screamed at all the parts where you were expected to scream. When the movie ended I drove all of us to Rosalie's so that I could drop everyone off. They asked if I would like to stay over for a bit and hang out but it was already late and I was tired so I just went home. As soon as I walked into my room my cell phone buzzed with a new text.

_**Hey Bella I really am sorry about how I treated you when we were younger, I hope you can forgive me? :-( -Jacob**_

_**Of course I can forgive you, but like I said hurt me again and I WILL kick your ass. Lol ;-)-bella**_

_**Don't worry I won't :-) So what are you doing right now?- Jacob**_

_**Nothing much, just in my room texting you :-) and yourself? –bella**_

_**Same. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow around noon. I am serious about us becoming friends bella. –j**_

_**I would love you hang out with you tomorrow- b**_

_**Where would you like to go? – j**_

_**How about to the park? There is one right down my street and we can just walk there – b**_

_**Ok sounds good, :-) I will be at your house tomorrow at noon then. – J**_

_**Ok see you tomorrow Jake – B**_

_**See you tomorrow Bella – J**_

I can't believe that I am going to hang out with Jacob tomorrow at the park. He does seem like he has changed and for the sake of my sanity I really hope he has. But time will tell and I will see if he really has changed tomorrow. But for now I am going to sleep and most likely dream of all the things that have happened to me today.

The next day I woke up around 10 and began to get ready. I took a shower; blow dried my hair, and got dressed for the day. I finished all of this in an hour so i then just lay down on my bed waiting for Jacob to arrive. I must not have gotten enough sleep last night because I was awakened by Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Hey how did you get in?" I asked.

"Your mom let me in" he said with a smile.

"So you ready to go to the park?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go" he said.

So we then walked out of my room and out the door on our way to the park.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked as we were walking to the park.

"Well just the same old stuff. I'm working at a garage right now to save up for college"

"Oh you are? What college are you thinking about applying to?"

"I really want to go to NYU and I think I have the grades to actually go there, so I have my fingers crossed" he said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will get in. You're a smart guy Jake, even if you were a jerk when we were younger" I said with a laugh.

"Hey I'm serious about wanting to make that up to you. That wasn't the best way to treat you especially since I have a crush on you."

"Have?"

"Have what?" he asked

"You just said you have a crush on me, not had."

Realization struck his face and he tried to play it off like he didn't say that.

"What are you talking about? I said had" he said with a look of guilt.

"Jake you seem like a really nice guy but I'm with Edward right now, he makes me happy and I really like him."

"He does seem like an OK guy, Bella. But if he ever does something to hurt you, his ass is grass."

"Oh my gosh, you did not just say that right now" I said with a laugh.

"I mean it! If he hurts you I will break him." Jake said

"Well don't worry because he won't. He really cares about me and he would never hurt me"

"OK Bella whatever you say"

We then continued to walk to the park and when we got there we talked about life and how our families were doing. Once it started to get dark we began walking back to my house.

"I had a real nice time with you today Bella. It was nice catching up and knowing that you're doing well" said Jake.

"I had a really nice time too Jake, I wish it didn't have to end. I don't really have many guy friends and it's nice to talk to someone other than a girl about stuff"

"Well you know that I am always here for you and I would love to be there for you when you need someone to talk to" said Jake with a smile.

"I know that now" I said with a smile that reached my eyes.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow also? Right when you get out of school I can come pick you up and we can hang out at my house this time" Jake said with a smile.

"I would love that" I said.

"Great then it's a date" he said with a huge grin.

Jake then grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on my knuckles all while still looking at my eyes and never breaking eye contact.

"See you tomorrow bella. Dream sweet dreams"

He then let go of my hand, winked at me, and then walked to his car and he drove away. I could not believe that just happened. Why is he doing this to me now and why am I even developing feelings for him. I mean he treated me like shit when we were younger and made my life hell. How could I possibly have a relationship with him?

I then went back into my house, said goodnight to my parents, and went into my room. As soon as I was in my room and put on some pajamas and lay down on my bed and thought about life. I thought about the possibility of me and Jake being together, and then I thought about how selfish I am being towards Edward. He saw me for who I am and he loves me as is. At least I hope he loves me. I just hope that this new relationship with Jake won't ruin the beautiful thing I have right now with Edward. I guess I will just have to see how things progress tomorrow. And with that final thought I drifted off into a dreamless deep sleep.


End file.
